Full Moon wo Sagashite
by Lychiis
Summary: Tanemura Arina's Full Moon wo Sagashite has beautifully ended. But I would like to know, what if Eichi-kun didn't die? Who would Mitsuki end up with? FYI: It's Mitsuki's POV & her world is positive, alive & happy; as oppose to the big tragedy in the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Commence:

_Finally, I'm going to America!_ _I'll be able to see Eichi-kun once again. _I thought. I was so excited to see him that I didn't hear Takuto talking to me.

"Earth to Mitsuki? Are you even listening to me?"

"Forget it Takuto, just let her be." Meroko intervened.

"Huh? What?" I was suddenly alert. Masami Oshige, my manager had a look of confusion, thinking that I'm talking to myself. I vaguely smiled at her and looked at the window. I see the airplane's wing tilted. I also see the little houses of America. Keiichi Wakaoji, my doctor and also a former band member of ROUTE:L was sitting next to me and warned me:

"Careful Mitsuki, when you're in America, don't over-exert yourself." I nodded and realized that he's going to always worry about me, even if I'm "16 years old" and in a healthy body. The reason why I said this was because originally, I, Mitsuki Kouyama was a 12 year old girl who one day, got a premonition by two shinigami; also known as death gods. The premonition was that within two years, I would die because of my throat cancer. For as long as I remember, my dream was to become a singer. What enforced that dream was my first supporter and companion, Eichi-kun. When he left for America, we made a promise: _Mitsuki? When we meet again, let's be closer to our dreams._ I would always remember the day we made that promise. It was the only glow of hope that made me feel worth living for when Eichi-kun left.

I'm just thinking about that moment, when Meroko nudged me.

"Mitsuki? Do you have a tissue?" She asked. I nodded and handed her a Kleenex. She sneezed onto it and made a weird sound. Right after that sound, the airplane suddenly made a sound too. It was like a _blurp _which alerted everyone on the plane. The flight attendants made an announcement about putting on seatbelts immediately.

"There is some turbulence outside, so everyone please go back to your seats and lock your seatbelts on." I saw everyone rushing back to their places and doing what's told. I looked down to see if my seatbelts were on and then a sudden bump. I grabbed Wakaoji's hand, who was beside me. Wakaoji held my hand for a while. During that time, Takuto and Meroko sat in the back row fighting over the seatbelts. I gave a worried face and it seemed like Takuto noticed. He gave a reassuring expression and I turned back around; head to the front.

After what seemed so long, I didn't realize that I was squeezing Wakaoji's hand and had closed my eyes.

"Mitsuki? Mitsuki!?" I opened my eyes and saw Wakaoji's worried expression. Wakaoji softly spoke.

"Mitsuki, it's alright. The plane is stable now. We are gonna land in any minute now." I breathed in a nd out and saw Meroko and Takuto be my side. They turned into a rabbit and a bunny respectively, and lay on my arms. I breathed in and out again and felt calm. _I can't wait to see you, Eichi-kun!_


	2. Chapter 2

_"All flight passengers, we have arrived at Florida, America. Today's date is August 15th and it is now 9:32am with a temperature of 86 degrees Fahrenheit, sunshine in the morning, rain in the afternoon. We hope that all flight passengers had a nice flight and enjoy your stay in America." _Once the announcement ended, all the people got up and walked out of the plane. I was staring in front of me, seeing nothing, and feeling nothing, until Dr. Wakaoji called my name.

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki! We're here. Let's get off!" I looked around, and saw that nobody was left on the plane except me sitting, behind me were Meroko and Takuto. My left side was my manager and Dr. Wakaoji stood up a few feet away from me.

* * *

As I step off the airplane, my arms were shaking, my legs were wobbling that I almost fell over. But Takuto saved me from falling.

"Thanks." He lifted me up and with a concerned voice asked:

"Are you alright?" I nodded. My face was sparkling with joy. _Finally! I'm in America! Eichi-kun! I'm here to see you!_

As the group checked out from the airport, and went outside to the open air, I breathed in deeply. _Ah! The air feels so fresh. The sky is bluer than blue and clouds moving in slow motion. The birds of chirping and… _All of a sudden, somebody pushed me from behind and ran away. The guy's back was blonde, he looked tall and was wearing khaki pants and a dress shirt. _Eichi-kun?_

I was about to run towards him when my Doctor stopped me with his arm.

"Mitsuki? Where do you think you're going? You need to look from side to side when crossing the street." I looked around.

"Oh, yeah!" I said. I didn't see that there was a red light in front of me. Cars were driving very fast. _But then, who was that guy? Was that really Eichi-kun?_

* * *

We checked into our hotel rooms, Meroko, Oshiga, my manager and I were in one room, while the boys were in the other. I stared off at a window in my room and wondered if that was really Eichi-kun. If he is alive and well, then I have to see him.

"Mitsuki? Mitsuki?" Meroko yelled my name.

"Should we take a dip in the open-air hot spring bath?" Oshiga buds in.

"yes. Let's all go together!" Meroko and Oshiga pulled me as I spaced out again.

In the hallways, the guys were at a vending machine, choosing their drinks. When they saw us, Takuto and Dr. Wakaoji gasped.

"Where are you ladies going?" Dr. Wakaoji said with a concerned face.

"To the bath! But Takuto? No peeking!" Meroko said.

"Of course not! Why would I peek?" Takuto said as he blushed a bit.

"Just be careful." He muttered as he eyed me. I smiled genuinely and followed the girls to the hot spring bath.


	3. Girl Talk

In the open-air hot spring bath, I am in my 12 year old body, with my long brown hair thinking about Eichi-kun, until Meroko, as a bunny stopped my train of thought.

"Since it's just us girls, we should talk about love interests."

"Ooh! Yes! I know I'm not a teen but this is still exciting!" The Manager squeals.

"Who should start?" The Manager asks. Oshiga and Meroko look at me.

"Ugh? Well, you guys know who I like." I say it timidly.

"We would like to still hear it!" Meroko perks in.

"Well, it's Eichi-kun. When I met him, he told me that he will be a specialist in Astronomy. I always look up in the sky, thinking he might be doing the same. And count the stars—" Meroko stops me.

"Ok. Got it. So you wouldn't take Takuto right?"

"Takuto? No. He's a friend. He's just a good friend." I say with confirmation in my voice tone.

"Okay. Because I like Takuto, I want to be with him forever and ever." Meroko starts to sink in the water as she dreams about him.

"Meroko!? Watch out!" Oshiga-sensei exclaims. She can't keep quiet. She wants to tell her secret.

"Oh look how you girls are blushing and dreaming about your loved ones. Don't forget me. Dr. Wakaoji is a cutie no? Well, you guys don't know because you guys don't see him like I do." I interrupt her thought.

"Oshiga-sensei? You like Dr. Wakaoji?"

"Oh! of course you knew. How would you not know?" We all soak into the water, thinking of our loved ones until our hands and feet were all wrinkle. I just look up at the sky and count the stars. I hope Eichi-kun is doing the same thing.


	4. Confession Before Bed

After bath time, everyone is in bed. I can't sleep so I am walking in the hallways minding my own business. Suddenly, all the lights are off, like a black out. Someone grabs me from behind and brings me to a storage room where the window light outside is enough for me to identify the man that pulled me away.

"Takuto?"

"Shh… I think I still hear Meroko calling for me." In a distant, Meroko's voice calls out:

"Takuto? Takuto? Where are you? I need to tell you something before I go to bed." And then her voice echos in the hallways. The voice pass by the storage room, Takuto grabs me and covers my mouth with his hands. For a second, it seems to me that he isn't breathing. When Meroko's voice fades out and all is silent, Takuto uncovers my mouth and sighs greatly. I then ask.

"Takuto? Why are you hiding?" Takuto turns his head to me.

"I need to tell you something before anything else happens."

"What do you mean?" Takuto takes in a deep breath.

"Mitsuki, promise me that you will listen to the whole thing that I'm gonna say. No interruptions."

"Ok." I say while paying attention to what he's gonna say next. Takuto breathes again.

"I love you."

"I love you too!" I quickly reply.

"No, I mean I want you to be my lover. Not just a friend." I blink.

"Mitsuki?" I blink again. Takuto calls my name again. _What? Does he mean the same love level as Echi-kun's? or something different? This is kind of huge. _I state.

"Meroko likes you."

"Yeah. But I don't like her that way. She's a good friend and partner in missions, but I don't have the same feeling for her as I have for you." I stay silent.

"Mitsuki? Say something. Please." I keep silent until the lights are back on. I rush out of the storage room while replying back.

"Let me think about it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Omnipotent's POV:

The next day, Mitsuki and the gang came out from their hotel rooms and were passing the front desk. A lady at the front desk stopped them.

"Hi, are you Mitsuki Koyama?" She asked.

"Yes. It's me."

"A lady named Kazumi left a note for you."

"Oh thank you!" The note read:

_Dear Mitsuki,_

_I'm so sorry to not meet you in person. I have some important business to attend to. But I do need to tell you what I've found about Eichi Sakurai. Eichi is still alive. He lives with his adopted grandparents at a country house not too far from where you are staying. Here's the address. XX XXXXX XXX XXX. I hope you meet up with him. I did talk to the grandparents. They will be expecting your arrival. _

_Have a safe trip,_

_Kazumi-sensei_

After reading that, Mitsuki secretly thanked her sensei for telling her this. She wiped off a tear away and with a big smile said:

"Let's go find Eichi-kun!" The manager was giddy being next to Dr. Wakaoji, and Mitsuki was happily skipping to a bus station. Only Takuto was unsure, since he confessed last night. He just didn't think Eichi-kun was the right guy for her.

* * *

At the country house, the group knocked on Eichi Sakurai's house. When the door opened, two old couple stood there sad.

"Hi, is Eichi Sakurai home?" Full Moon's manager asked politely.

"No. He hasn't been home for the last 24 hours." The old man said.

"Oh? We are Eichi-kun's friends. Are you his adopted grandparents? May we come in?" Oshiga asked.

"Oh you are friends of Eichi-kun? Come in!" They all went to the living room and sat on the sofa. Once everyone settled, Dr. Wakaoji asked:

"Do you know where we can find him?"

"He now works in the fields during the day; it's out in the countryside." Without another beat, Mitsuki ran out the door and sprinted to the fields. Dr. Wakaoji looked at Meroko, who knew to follow her. Meroko grabbed Takuto and they both flew away to Mitsuki. Mitsuki ran and ran until she saw Eichi-kun working in the soil. She breathed heavily and saw how Eichi-kun's face was all covered in dirt. It ruined her image of Eichi-kun as being an Astronomer. Meroko and Takuto arrived at the scene. Takuto wanted to help Mitsuki, but there was a negative energy that Eichi-kun possessed. Meroko blocked Takuto's way.

"Taku—"

"Yes. I know. Eichi-kun is shattering Mitsuki's image." Takuto said hurriedly.

"No, it's Eichi Sakurai; this labor work is taking a toll on his body. Soon he's not gonna be able to stand up." They then saw Eichi Sakurai fall on his knees, frail and constantly frustrated with himself. Without another word, the two shiragami saw Mitsuki run away from Eichi-kun.

* * *

Back at the countryhouse, the grandparents of Eichi-kun told Oshiga and Dr. Wakaoji that after two years of adopting the kid; Eichi-kun was 14 years old. His adopted parents sent him to this country house and they sailed into the oceans.

"Eichi-kun knew that the adopted parents didn't want him anymore, because his parents only gave him a note and an address to this country house." The old man said.

"Poor kid, we couldn't do anything because he always kept to himself. He never talked to us. It was a year later when he started working in the fields and in bars at night."

* * *

On the way back to the country house, Takuto and Meroko searched for Mitsuki. They finally found Mitsuki in the snow singing Full Moon's Eternal Snow. Meroko wanted to talk to Mitsuki but Takuto stopped her.

"Let me talk to her." Meroko saw through Takuto's true feelings. He flew down to Mitsuki. After singing the chorus of the song, Takuto stopped her. Without a word, he covered Mitsuki's eyes and hugged her.

"Cry Mitsuki. You don't have to hold it in, and nobody's watching. Cry." Mitsuki cried. It was the last string in her heart that she couldn't hold in. Meroko quietly let the two be together. She knew that nothing good will come if she interfered, especially how Takuto looked at Mitsuki…

* * *

**Author's note:** I can't go on. I once loved the story but now I just can't think of anything that would make this story interesting. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6:Rewind from previous chapter

After stopping by the country house and the adopted grandparents told Mitsuki where to find Eichi-kun. Mitsuki ran to the fields as Meroko and Takuto followed her. She stopped as soon as she got there because Eichi-kun was on his knees, cleaning up the soil. He looked frail and always frustrated at himself for slipping up. Without another word, Mitsuki ran to him as he was sitting on a rock, taking his break.

"Eichi-kun!" Eichi-kun thought he heard a familiar voice. When he saw who it was, his eyes were wide open in recognition.

"Mitsuki? Mitsuki? Is that really you? What are you doing here?" Mitsuki didn't answer; she just hugged Eichi-kun as she looked at Takuto and Meroko from above. They smiled genuinely back at her.

"Come on, let's go! Let the two of them talk for a bit." Meroko whispered to Takuto. Takuto agreed and they flew away.

After the long hug, Mitsuki was teary.

"Mitsuki? But how did you find me?" Mitsuki wiped away her tear and told him her story from having throat cancer to being Full Moon, and that all her songs were sung for him.

"Wow. You've been through a lot." Eichi-kun pitied. But he didn't understand the purpose of this all.

"Mitsuki, I'm not who you think I am. My adopted parents left me. I turned that love into work. I'm not special in any way." Mitsuki frowned at the sound of that.

"Eichi-kun! I'm not either. I became Full Moon because I wanted you to see me as an achiever. Remember our promise 4 years ago?" A flashback of Mitsuki at the age of 8 and Eichi-kun at the age of 12 promising to achieve their two dreams played in Eichi Sakurai's head. He sighed.

"But Mitsuki, that's a long time ago. I don't think I'm qualified to become an Astranomer." Mitsuki stopped him.

"What are you saying Eichi-kun? Look at me? I'm on the verge to die and I'm still fighting for my dream." Mitsuki breathed in as she continued.

"Eichi-kun, every step you take, and every move you make. People from above will be watching you. I will be supporting you. You won't be alone. You have me! We can work it out together!" Eichi Sakurai was still not convinced.

"But why? Mitsuki? Why do this for me?"

"Because, because I love you." Mitsuki said without holding back. She kissed Eichi-kun's muddy face and with that, they quit the field job and decided to fly to Japan together.

The End.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay. In my summary, I said that Mitsuki's world is a positive, happy world. So you guys might be thinking that there wouldn't be any tragedy. Haha! But I'm telling you. If there's no violence, how do people change. In this case, Eichi-kun changed because his adopted parents didn't want him anymore. His dream of being an astronomer had been shattered.

Enough about the tragedies; I hope the moral of the story sinks in! And believe it when people work hard for the better!

I got the Inspiration: from Episode 42: Eternal Snow


End file.
